narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown! The Boys With Powerful Eyes!
The Forest Begins To Smoulder Densetsu stood on a thick branch of one of the many trees in the forest. He loved the place, loved the quiet, the peace...but today's events would be anything but peaceful. Another talented Uchiha, had caught Densetsu Uchiha's attention and had even challenged him to a duel. A kunai suddenly hit the tree beside Densetsu, as Hato appeared infront of the man in the tree, flying. "Shall we, Densetsu?" asked Hato showing a sly grin on his visage. Densetsu bowed his head and smirked. "I'm not taking a fellow Uchiha for granted, Hato.", Densetsu said as he raised his head. The Sharingan in Densetsu's eyes shone as his hands quickly formed hand seals. Somersaulting backwards, Densetsu roared, "Fireball Jutsu!!". A flaming orb of fire headed straight towards Hato. "Typical... Dontcha know anything of creativity?" Hato mused, reaching out a special kunai and throwing it upwards, disappearing in a flash as the orb is about to connect, weaving handseals at a blinding rate. A vortex of flames is abruptly expelled by Hato, covering a fairly wider area than the fireball, as his eyes also turn crimson red. Hato gazed at the opponent whilst remaining levitated slightly above the trees in mid-air. Densetsu raised a brow and quickly blasted a high powered jet of water towards the incoming flames, rendering them into steam while remnants of the fire scorched and burnt the trees around Densetsu. "I see," Densetsu called out, "That's the Fourth's signature ninjutsu, the Flying Raijin.", Densetsu smirked to himself again, quickly wrapping a few flash bombs and explosive tags around four of his kunai. "But let's see how you use that technique while you're blinded!" Densetsu yelled as he flung the four bomb laden kunai at Hato. Explosive tags erupted and flash bombs blasted light everywhere. The battleground was blindingly bright, and Densetsu made his move. Hato, with his sensory perception, could see Densetsu's everymove whilst now surrounded by a Behemoth with legs and a complete form, blocking the light of the field and proving to be a formidable protection as Hato takes the opportunity of the light to spew a massive wall of fire towards the sky, creating enormous storm clouds and then turning his eyes on the opponent with his eyes now turned into a pinwheel pattern, a clear sign of the legendary Uchiha dojutsu, the eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. Hato then proceeded to create a number of Magatama out of pure black flames, which are revealed to be ten, fired towards Densetsu in different directions an effort to make evasion as difficult as possible. Densetsu smiled to himself whilst retreating from the Susanoo and incoming Yasaka Magatama. The bombs had worked, his plan was in place. He called out to Hato, "My, my! The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan AND the Susanoo plus even Blaze Release! I'm honoured that you're going strong from the start, however..." Densetsu trailed off to form several hand signs and a massive wide black wall of flames materialised before him, enveloping him like a circle of sorts, counter balancing the ten Blaze enhanced Yasaka Magatama just in time before. "...you're gonna have to wait a little longer to see my full visual prowess." Densetsu calmly finished. The Susanoo was definitely intimidating, but being a user of the technique himself, Densetsu knew how to possibly exploit it and that he had no choice but to somehow get rid of the Susanoo; otherwise Hato would probably overpower him. He accelerated to a blur of motion, speeding in towards the Susanoo-clad Hato, his hands furiously weaving hand signs as he approached closer and closer. The soil beneath Hato began to contort, as the very earth began to wrap around Hato from underneath, wrapping around his hands and legs tightly, slowly beginning to pull him down and out of his Susanoo. Densetsu now somersaulted away from the Susanoo and leapt on a nearby branch, chuckling. "Ya see, the thing about Susanoo is; you're left exposed to underground attacks. The Susanoo is the perfect defence for the top and the sides, but never from the bottom.", Densetsu concluded. However Densetsu knew this boy would have a trick up his sleeve; any user of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan wouldn't be this easy to defeat, but Densetsu also had a trick up his sleeve, a damn good one. He shifted his gaze to the thunder clouds in anticipation. True Power of The Cursed Eyes!! A grin could be visible on Hato's visage as the earth that attempted to bind him passed right through him, with part of his chakra disappearing even though his body seemed visible. He had used a special space-time ninjutsu unique to the Uchiha Clan, which would allow him to send himself or others into his own dimension. His grin suddenly turned into a blank, emotionless glare as he spoke in a serious tone. "How dare you... Thinking I not worth using those eyes of yours to. I'll change that soon enough." Hato then grasped four special kunai known to be the signature tools of the Fourth Hokage. In a rapid succession, the kunais are thrown in all four main cardinal points. "You may have tried to get me out of the Susanoo, but that won't make it go away." Hato mused, forming Positive black chakra and Negative white Chakra at an 8:2 radius in his hand through the chakra of his Tailed Beast. He formed a highly dense menacing Ball, firing it towards Densetsu whilst forming lightning in his hand as the thunder storms raged. The sheer power of this sphere can destroy several small-mountains, and Densetsu would need to pull out his big guns while also keeping the raging thunderclouds in mind. Hato then began to fly along with his Susanoo, which now has legs and sprouted wings, removing the underground weakness. Densetsu stood rooted to the spot, the plan had gone smoothly. The tailed beast ball hit 'Densetsu' straight on, slamming into the various trees behind and causing a huge, thunderous explosion. The real Densetsu emerged from underground, casually pulling himself out of the ground. The clone Densetsu had done his job impeccably. When Densetsu had flung his explosive tags and flash bombs at Hato, his motive had never been to attack Hato head on; it had all merely a distraction to enable a Shadow Clone to take his place. Densetsu has actually burrowed his way into the soil in the split second the first flashbombs had gone off. When Hato activated his Susanoo to shield his eyes from the brightness, Densetsu's clone was already on top. As a precaution, Densetsu dug himself extra deeply into the earth, shielding his chakra from being detected as a precaution. His clone had then defended against Hato's attacks, while Densetsu had attempted to pull him out of his Susanoo. Densetsu then had the clone move away from his underground location, as he had suspected that the thunderclouds were a lead up to a powerful attack, thus having the clone jump to a tree branch. The move turned out to have been a lifesaver as the tailed beast ball had literally ravaged the part of the forest Densetsu's clone had been at. Densetsu stood up and brushed some earth off his shoulders. He looked up at the flying Susanoo, and then at Hato's blazing crimson Mangekyō. The thunderclouds were still a major problem. Hato wouldn't be fooled by another clone technique, Densetsu knew it. The sheer power of the techniques Hato had demonstrated finally convinced Densetsu that it was time to demonstrate his own visual gifts. "A tailed beast ball of that power...you're friggin' good kid, I'll hand you that.", Densetsu called out. The tomoe in his eyes started spinning, and they formed the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. "It's time I amped it up too!", he yelled as he demonstrated his own prodigious speed. Densetsu targeted the four kunai which Hato had thrown, having seen Hato's usage of the technique at the beginning of the duel, Densetsu knew they had to be disposed off. "AMATERASU!", he yelled, looking at each of the kunai. Immediately, all four caught fire as he looked at them, victim to the insatiable hunger of the black flames of Amaterasu. Densetsu turned back up to look at the Susanoo-clad Hato, folding his arms. "Your move, Hato!", he shouted from below. Hato was in awe of the man's ingenouity, clearly being surpassed in terms of smarts. Clenching his fist, he chanelled Matatabi's chakra once-more, along with natural energy and the chakra of all the other tailed beasts, using the Susanoo as a vessel to contain this chakra. Within moments, a menacing ball was formed using both of the Susanoo's secondary hands. Hato then coated this ball with Senjutsu and all-nine tailed beasts chakra into the form of an arrow. "You've underestimated me long enough! This is my most powerful Technique! Hehe... Escaping is futile... YOU'RE GONNA DIE!! Hehe..." Hato mused and giggled, with his angry demenour replaced by a sadistic look on his visage. The thunder growled as the lightning was directed towards Densetsu at 1000km per second, with the sheer power enough to obliterate the "Invincible" susanoo of Itachi Uchiha. "KIRIN!" Final Attack: Hato brings it all The attack hit Densetsu full force, shattering the earth and sending nearby trees flying in the air. When the smoke cleared, Densetsu was undamaged, but shocked at the level of devastation he was witnessing. The power of the attack was unbelievable, and only Densetsu's last ditch ability saved him. The power of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, immortality powered by sheer will— Konohanasakuyahime. Densetsu knew it was time to get serious. His blue Susanoo enveloped him quickly, and it completed itself. All four of the Susanoo's arms pulled out a blade, as Densetsu levitated to the top of his Susanoo. "I commend you, that was a vicious move, I'll admit. But it looks like a one shot technique, and had it not been for my eyes, I'd be long dead...but in your thirst to prove that I underestimated you, it turns out YOU have underestimated me.", Densetsu muttered. The corners of his mouth twisted into a smile. "Perfect... Hm... This guy thinks that was vicious? He has seen nothin' yet." Hato whispered to himself, having used his previous attack as a trick to get a glimpse of what his foe had up his sleeve. His Crimson-red Eyes now have been replaced by a Purple Ripple Pattern. Hato made a handseal and a clone appeared, but that was probably the least of his worries. The technique Hato had performed was extremely powerful, but it paled in comparison to his next attack. The behemoth then shot the arrow at a split-second, making evasion by normal means impossible. This technique was the pinnacle of Hato's offensive arsenal. The technique destroyed both the Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken and Ten Truth-Seeking Balls without losing momentum before exploding. The aftermath of the explosion was unthinkable and covered a 5000km radius. This technique could leave a permanent scar on the earth itself. Hato, as the user, is immune to this, though his Susanoo will not be. In that second, Hato had used his Rinnegan to cast two shadows from the Limbo Realm, which only those with the Rinnegan or power of the Six Paths could percieve, the latter of which could even harm them. These shadows acted as an 'invisible force' that put Densetsu's Susanoo in place. The sheer power of these shadows was an incredible feat, as a legendaryUchiha could repel all nine-tailed beasts in one instance using these shadows. All Hato pondered was how he could possibly escape this attack, which could potentially destroy a small country. Densetsu didn't think twice, this second attack would need more than one simple defence. With his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, his power was absolute; and he merely slammed the palms of his Susanoo together. A huge, powerful ten sided barrier materialised and took the impact of the attack head on, shattering instantly, however managing to cut down some of the initial power of the attack. Less than a split second later, an aura of pulsating energy enveloped his Susanoo, dampening the impact even further. However eventhough it had been weakened by two powerful S-rank barriers, the attack was still powerful enough to shatter Densetsu's Susanoo and kill him. However, he could now use the Sealing Technique as the technique's explosive power had been slightly dampened. Densetsu wasted no time, weaving hand seals rapidly. a portal appeared and sucked in the arrow into nothingness, closing with an ear splitting bang. Hato had tapped into the RINNEGAN to launch the devastating attack. Densetsu was very stunned that he possessed even the Rinnegan. Densetsu was panting, but he could not move his Susanoo forward; something seemed to be restraining it's' feet! Power of Gods Densetsu was tempted to quickly get out of the Susanoo and attack, but he knew that the Susanoo was his only guarantee of safety now. Whatever was holding his Susanoo, was invisible; and the right thing to do was stay safe until the threat could be determined. Densetsu also had a bad feeling that he'd heard of this technique before, as he had heard Naruto Uzumaki tell him tales of it after the Fourth War. However, Densetsu also spotted another crucial event; Hato's Rinnegan had deactivated. Concentrating hard, Densetsu clasped his hands together. "You bound my Susanoo to keep it from avoiding your attack no doubt, but now I'll show you the true power of my Susanoo!", Densetsu roared. Immediately, his Susanoo managed to bend over, smacking its' hands onto the scorched ground. Immediately, a huge mass of chakra formed into a sphere out of nothingness, trapping Hato's floating Susanoo in it. The sphere began to constrict, getting smaller and smaller. This was to increase the pressure inside the sphere; as a decrease in volume would lead to an increase in internal pressure. With the increased pressure, Densetsu easily channelled all the air out of the chakra sphere, resulting in a high pressured vacuum for an internal surface. "Listen up Hato, your eyes, I faced them before: in the form of Pain! I know not to underestimate them, like I did against him. If you possess the same abilities to manipulate Repulsion and attraction, know this.", Densetsu smiled smugly before he continued, "You are now trapped in a vacuum, without any air at all. The only thing keeping you from a painful death is the internal environment of that Susanoo. Without air currents, your ability to unleash attraction and repulsion is virtually useless. Without air, you cannot sustain fire, nor can you cannot channel lightning effectively. You're trapped, give up. This, is the power of Susanoo." Densetsu spoke the long words thoughtfully, awaiting Hato's answer. Hato knew of the alarming danger, but he could not stop smiling. The thrill of battle and how Densetsu could force him to fight nearly at his peak. It was invigourating. "Such a shame I have to end it," mused Hato, whose Rinnegan had recharged during the time as it takes only about fifteen to twenty seconds. His Susanoo began de-activating, which would lead to eventual death due to the pressurized air from Densetsu's attack, yet he devilishly smirked. In an instant, Hato appeared within a blue Susanoo, but not the Susanoo within the sphere. This is revealed to be Densetsu's Susanoo, as Densetsu instantly found himself within the remnants of Hato's de-activating guardian, which would then cause Densetsu to die by his own attack. Immediately after the course of the attack, two shadows are caste by Hato's Rinnegan, slamming Densetsu's Susanoo which Hato was now inside of, due to the shifting of positions between Hato and Densetsu via Amenotejikara and then slowly approached the sphere Densetsu was probably encased in. "You should be dead by now, Densetsu. You just don't know when to quit, dude," Counterattack "My guardian, my rules", Densetsu smiled silently in the sphere. The sphere vanished instantly with a bright red flash, just as Hato's Susanoo did. It was all too easy as Densetsu had just deactivated the sphere the moment the remnant of Hato's guardian disappeared; however the moment the sphere had disappeared, so had Densetsu. Hato would never have heard of the legendary speed of the Lightning Chunin. Within a microsecond Densetsu appeared in his own blue Susanoo again, however Hato had no time to register this as two blades that shone a vibrant blue pierced his two lungs. Densetsu concluded the counter attack with a strike straight into Hato's stomach. The Susanoo was the spiritual guardian of its' own user, and when Densetsu was temporarily warped out of it, the Susanoo momentarily weakened long enough for Densetsu to make it stab itself QUICKLY with its own blades. Densetsu had followed the surprise self harming attack up with his speedy reentry into the Susanoo, which was no problem at all since it was HIS OWN Susanoo. The Rasengan had hit Hato in the stomach full on, definitely rupturing an organ or two at least. As a result of the self harming attack, Densetsu's Susanoo temporarily deactivated, and the lightning fast Uchiha somersaulted away from his opponent. A small distance away from Hato, he landed and fell to his knees in pain. The surprising way Hato had reversed his attack earlier had taken a mild toll. His eye bled a little, but he quickly wiped the blood and re-summoned his Susanoo. The ethereal warrior formed quickly and fully around Densetsu and formed wings. His ribs hurt like hell. He had only been caught temporarily in his Chakra Sphere, but the momentary pressure damage must have cracked a few ribs. Mimicking Hato's move at the earlier stages of the fight, he lifted off and levitated in the air. He really didn't want to kill Hato. Even the previous attack had been non lethal, as Densetsu purposely targeted non lethal zones. He called out again to Hato who was on the ground. "Hato, after seeing that the move you used to switch places with me was something to do with those eyes, I know for sure that you aren't a clone. And I know I've laid those hits on you for sure. Again you've proved yourself to be quite the handful, but what you have in me is no mere opponent: I am a master of my eyes!", Densetsu bellowed. He knew he couldn't resort to any gentle nor direct attacks to defeat Hato now. Accordingly, he had set up many more 'tricks' to overcome the boy. As many had said before, Densetsu's greatest weapon was his intelligence. "I don't want this escalating too far Hato, as after all, all you asked for was a duel," Densetsu smiled slyly. Tailed beast balls, massive attacks of destruction, Rinnegan...the kid had it all. Densetsu respected him for it. Embers "Both you and I are hurt, it's not too late to give up and fight another day...but either way, I won't be taking risks with you anymore." Densetsu wrapped the outsides and insides of his Susanoo with Amaterasu, creating a shield. If that teleporting technique were to be used again, the next time Hato attempted to switch places with Densetsu, the Amaterasu would be triggered act immediately and spread all over the Susanoo, scorching Hato eternally. Clad in flames, the Susanoo flew in the sky, the only flame burning in a more terrifying manner were the crimson flames in Densetsu's eyes. In death's door, Hato was still smiling. Densetsu might be on a superior level of intelligence, but Hato was a genius in his own right. He knew that he had let his guard down, and that this entire battle had been 'brains vs brawn' since the beginning. "Time to stop relying on my instincts. This guy is smarter than I thought. I have used power on an unthinkable feat and yet he still survived", all this went through Hato's mind as he remained alive through sheer will whilst looking at his injuries. Using a special technique he began recreating the damaged area using chakra as a medium and within meer moments, Hato was healed. Hato had thought about using Izanagi, but it would cost an eye and put him at a disadvantage, though this technique also costs a relatively high amount of chakra. He then spoke telepathically to Matatabi. "Matatabi-san, I need more chakra. I still have plenty but it would be drained if I would use my Susanoo." Without question, Matatabi supplied the remnants of his chakra to a rejuvinated Hato along with. Hato then manifested his guardian and formed a single clone. This clone stood in one place in the confines of the Susanoo as Hato flew atop its head, smirking at the sight. Little did Densetsu know, Amaterasu fuels storm clouds stronger than regular flames, and Densetsu could barely see that whilst clad in an Amaterasu-covered Susanoo. "Just a little longer..." he whispered to himself, knowing that although the flames fuel the clouds, these flames were not enough. Hato gazed at Densetsu's Susanoo with his purple eyes, "Ra!!" as the guardian was then engulfed in invisible flames only seen by those with the Rinnegan or sensed by those with the sage's power. These flames are able to use chakra as a fuel and because of this, the Susanoo would be engulfed in invisible flames both internally and externally within a few seconds, since the black flames were also containing chakra, they would be overwhelmed. This attack left Densetsu to be trapped in an invisible hellfire and he would not even know it. Only Hato could stop these flames, or one that can use Truth-Seeking Balls, though it would take a multitude of them. "Scream for mercy, and I shall let you live." Hato whispered, his voice was too low to be heard. Densetsu's Susanoo advanced towards Hato slowly, landing on the ground gracefully. It had fully sprouted legs, skin, it was complete. Its' two arms started rotating their swords like windmills, preparing to attack Hato while the other two formed a hand sign. The storm clouds hadn't been planned, but Densetsu liked his luck. A huge menacing orb of ightning formed in the two hands of the Susanoo which had formed the hand sign. Densetsu's Susanoo readied itself. The clouds turned extraordinary dark and ferocious A voice boomed out through the remnants of the ravaged forest. "At the start of this battle Hato, do you recall when I tried to drag you out of your Susanoo, and you reminded me that dragging an individual out of a Susanoo would not make it disappear?", it was Densetsu's voice but the 'Densetsu' in the Susanoo was not talking at all. Instead it merely smiled. The voice of Densetsu continued, this time from a different direction. "Remember when you warped me into my own attack? My sphere of destruction? And remember the flash of light that followed when my sphere dissipated? These conditions set my plans well on their way. I sent a shadow clone, while I hid underground again. While the two blades pierced you, my shadow clone blasted a Rasengan into you from underneath, drawing your attention and while the impact of the blast disorientated your senses briefly, the shadow clone dissipated. In that split millisecond, I was able to cast a normal clone from under my below-earth position (which had been right under you when you were hit) which attracted your attention by somersaulting away from you. This smooth transition was meant to trick your disorientated senses into perceiving that I had struck, and evade you. As you know, normal clones can't be damaged by ninjutsu, Genjutsu or taijutsu, as they're just walking illusions! Simplifying it, I used the technique which every Academy Student learns in school against you. To keep up my act, I conjured my Susanoo around the clone and even took the effort of creating an Amaterasu Shield around the clone; all this meant you couldn't use your eyes to see through the layers of chakra and deduce my clone was a fake, phew...what a drag!", the voice paused for dramatic effect. "The voices you're hearing now are the voices of my Shadow Clones, all hidden deep underground all around this battlefield. I had a lot of time to create them while I was underground anyway!", another voice continued from a different direction. The voice continued now, from another direction, "All these techniques have drained my chakra considerably, but let me assure you...they have compared my chakra to be as huge in reserves as Kisame Hoshigaki, so you can call me a tail-less tailed beast, and I can keep dancing with you here!", the voice finally continued again. "I'll give you a tip, since you're such a powerful one. The real me may, or may not be underground. Let's go!", it finished. Densetsu had a great master plan now. From where he was, he could easily manipulate the Susanoo and pin Hato down. He was sure an attack had hit the Susanoo, however it hadn't been a destructive one, judging by how his Susanoo was still unscathed. This was because he had also felt a sudden intense infernal heat through the Susanoo's armor, as it was a spiritual extension of his chakra. Densetsu was very sure it was a Rinnegan powered technique, judging by how Hato had bulged his eyes when he spoke the words. With the clones hidden deep underground, it was time to set the plans in motion. Hato had a type of clone with him in his Susanoo, Densetsu suspected something was up there. Densetsu's Susanoo sped forward with unbelievable pace, almost identical to its' user's; slamming the orb of lightning into Hato's Susanoo. Being an S-Rank attack, this was the most powerful Lightning attack in Densetsu's arsenal, and the first attack itself was capable of shattering a Susanoo. The incoming waves could destroy entire armies with no real struggle. The moment the Lightning impacted Hato's Susanoo, Densetsu's Susanoo leaped backwards, clearing from the incoming inferno. The menacing skies spat bolt after bolt of lightning, smashing Hato's Susanoo repeatedly. Three of Densetsu's shadow clones emerged from underground, surrounding the carnage zone, determined to watch for any tricks Hato might pull off. The clouds finally cleared, and Densetsu knew the attack had struck successfully. He had monitored Hato all the time with the clones, and even earlier with the clone in his Susanoo. But again, Densetsu knew he hadn't gone for a fatal hit, this Hato kid was a genuinely skilled Uchiha, one the world would need. Greatness "Give it up Hato, I may even take you for some spicy food dude.", one of the Shadow Clones called out. Hato's clone dispersed as it had been collecting natural energy the entire time, allowing Hato to enter Sage Mode. As these attacks occured, Hato folded his arms to his chest as these attacks passed through. In the aftermath, Hato became tangible once more. "time to put Senjutsu to good use." Hato began floating high, slightly above the troposphere. Hato's guard remained up during this time as he looked at Densetsu's Susanoo which has burnt to nothingness whilst looking at his own destroyed diety. Hato then created an orb, but instead of sending it high above the air, Hato had the idea of expanding it in his palm, whereas it covers a wide area. Though he cannot see the ground, he can sense what happens. This Majestic meteor-sized orb was then activated by Hato to detonate, shaking the earth itself and destroying a great deal of the area to rubble. "The violent tremors and explosion could've been enough to remove every clone. Especially underground." Hato stood in mid-air looking at the Ground whilst clad in sage mode. A bright blue figure popped out of the explosions and smoke below, whizzing through the air towards Hato at incredible speed, it was Densetsu in his Susanoo. Orange markings had also appeared around his eyes were bleeding now. In the Susanoo, two shadow clones floated right under Densetsu, eyes closed, seemingly in meditation. "You're not the only one with access to senjutsu.", Densetsu growled. While his clones had been underground, two of them had been gathering nature energy all along while the others had been talking. The moment Densetsu's Susanoo faded out of existence, one of the clones had dissipated, releasing the nature energy into Densetsu. The other shadow clone which had gathered senjutsu had been right next to Densetsu, and focused it's senjutsu strength into thrusting Densetsu from underneath the earth mere seconds before the attack hit. Once in the air, Densetsu recalled his Susanoo completely to enable him to fly, albeit with great physical strain. His chakra levels were steadily depleting now, but defeat to this guy was never an option. In its' hand, the Susanoo manifested the Blaze Release: Susanoo Kagutsuchi, while its' chest fired projectiles at Hato. The projectiles sped towards Hato, while the Susanoo quickly flung the the hand held Kagutsuchi with extraordinary power. As Hato was without his Susanoo, it would be impossible to dodge all of these attacks simultaneously and by the time he tried to activate the Susanoo, either attack would have landed. Densetsu also has one more plan he intended to use to beat the kid to the ground, as his Susanoo approached closer and closer. Hato observed the incoming attacks and flew towards them. The attacks phased through him as his chakra suddenly disappeared although he could be visually seen. Hato then became tangible and observed the approaching Susanoo. He was tired due to the use of the previous orb, which depletes a portion vitality and leaves the user with signs of fatigue. Hato took this time to drop eight special kunais at the rubble or what looked like an apocalyptic wasteland. He was tired, but he would never quit. Hato then cast four shadows which acted as an 'invisible force', capable of easily destroying the incoming Susanoo and attempted to bind Densetsu. Hato grasped a black rod and kept his senses on the area as a precaution, he knew what Densetsu was capable of; and he had respect for him. Hato did not want to kill Densetsu, but victory was at his sights. "I better keep my guard up. This guy is very sneaky," Hato thought, awaiting how Densetsu would deal with Hato's shadows trampling his susanoo and attempting to bind him. This was probably the last time he would use a rinnegan ability, and his chakra was depleting, even as a jinchuriki. Limits Densetsu's sage chakra was almost dimished and his chakra reserves were running thin. The constant activation and deactivation of Susanoo had drained him massively. He wouldn't be deactivating it in the fight. He watched all eight kunai landed in their spots. Hato would be preparing the Fourth's jutsu again. Feeling his Susanoo pulling to shreds from an invisible attack, Densetsu launched his attack. The susanoo launched Densetsu and his two Shadow Clones out of its' chest at an incredible speed, both the clones had orange markings on their eyes now. Densetsu had made sure his Susanoo had been as close as possible to Hato, so that a high speed and maximum powered attack could be launched. Using the last of his sage chakra in midair, Densetsu grabbed the hands of his Shadow Clones and flung them with all his senjutsu enhanced might. Densetsu could see that the five minute sage mode interval was up for Hato. This meant that in the sudden fatigue that followed the deactivation of Sage Mode, Hato wouldn't be able to immediately channel an instant defence, or even switch to Lord Fourth's technique. The two shadow clones had two huge orbs chakra swirling in their palms, and they both slammed it into Hato mere seconds after his sage mode had run out. The attacks had hit Hato at his left and right arms, definitely shattering every bone there or worse. As the shadow clones dispersed, Densetsu plummeted from the troposphere to the ground below, but his senjutsu returned after the clones dispersed. However Densetsu knew he would have to pull out his best to stay alive from a fall of this type of height. Around 50 feet from the ground, Densetsu smacked his hands together. "Earth Release: Ensnaring Soil!", he roared. The earth formed thick tendrils, grabbing him in the air and cushioning him, laying him gently at rest. His sage mode wore off again. The dual Rasengan he had conjured earlier had depleted the sage mode of his shadow clones hugely, so when they dispersed, there had only been enough for him to merely survive. From the troposphere Densetsu watched as a small smoking dot streaked towards the earth at a high velocity. It was definitely Hato. Somehow, Densetsu knew he'd pull his way outta this one; even with broken bones. Densetsu could hardly stand. He was very low on chakra now, and he collapsed on one knee. He pulled out two kunai and waited. "Hato Uchiha, not many have made me go this far before.", he muttered. His ribs still hurt horridly, and his chakra was very low. But as far as tricks went, Densetsu would have a few. Densetsu closed his eyes and planted his palms on the ground, flowing chakra to the points where all eight of the kunai had landed. His Ensnaring Soil grabbed all and pulled them underground, deep within the surface. If Hato used the technique, he'd be in for a subterranean surprise. Densetsu opened his eyes and waired. Hato watched as the attacks were launched, knowing his time in sage mode almost was up and he would be unable to use jutsu for a short period of time, he devised a plan. He was no fool and possessed analytical skills like a true shinobi. He then de-activated his flying technique, letting himself fall down in the nick of time and subsequently avoid them, thus using his own weakness to his advantage. His first part of the plan was now in motion and the clones could not turn around in the air. Using his ability of flight, Hato quickly propelled himself behind the clones before they could disperse in an attempt to absorb their chakra. He knew that Densetsu was weakened by these constant attacks, but he too was tired. He switched to his normal sharingan in a blink and then descended himself a few inches above the ground. "Hato, are you alright?" asked a worried Matatabi. "Yeah. I'm okay." spoke Hato, who was breathing heavily and proceeded to perform a single handseal as a clone emerge, whilst Hato kept his senses on Densetsu. Hato and the clone remained slightly levitated as an extra precaution after seeing him ensare the kunai in the ground. Endgame The network of chakra that Densetsu flowed into the ground to ensnare the kunai proved to be very useful. Pulling out a kunai wrapped with an explosive tag, Densetsu flung it in a smooth, quick movement towards the levitating shadow clone Hato had generated. However, Densetsu detonated the tag prematurely before the kunai even reached the clone, ensuring that the Shadow Clone had no time to evade the attack. Hundreds of miniature metallic shrapnel from the exploded kunai penetrated the shadow clone like miniature bullets, causing it to disperse instantly. While all this happened, Densetsu shouted with his hands still pressed down the ground "Earth Style: Mud Wall!," and a huge wall rose up from the scorched, rubble filled ground, surrounding Densetsu and Hato in a huge, box-like formation. He was panting heavily now, just like Hato was. "I don't know if you were using that shadow clone to gather natural energy or not, but I destroyed it before you had a chance to mould any energy whatsoever.", Densetsu muttered. The Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan in his eyes swirled and formed a normal Sharingan again, just like Hato's. Still keeping his hands on the ground, Densetsu called on his Ensnaring Soil again, causing them to burst out of the ground quickly and wrap around Hato's ankles, pulling his fellow tired Uchiha to the ground. More tendrils arrived, restraining Hato's arms and upper legs. They thickened like huge roots as they wrapped themselves around him, pulling him all the way to the ground, spreading his arms and widely from each other to make sure he would not be able to perform hand seals. This was enormously taxing for Densetsu, and his arms were shaking, but summoning massive willpower he continued, tendrils enveloping Hato's neck and forehead even, until Hato was fully bound. As they were both using their normal Sharingan, Densetsu knew Hato's Space-Time ninjutsu and other Mangekyō techniques were rendered useless, just like Densetsu's very own Mangekyō Dōjutsu. The thick tendrils which were also infused with Densetsu's own chakra enabled Densetsu to use his own sensory skills, determining for sure without doubt that he had captured Hato in his technique. "Might be time to call it in," Densetsu hoarsely called out, "I've won this one, we're both too tired to keep this one up.", he panted, grinning tiredly. After he was bound by tendrils, Hato acted instinctively, chanelling electric chakra around him, he spread it all over the ground, using it as a conductor. This electric current instantly reached Densetsu and the surrounding area as his hands are on the ground, electrocuting and paralyzing him in the blink of an eye. The speed of electricity is unmatched, and escape would be impossible by normal means. Densetsu could not move a muscle from the electric current that affected his nerves. During this time, Hato's eyes had turned to the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan once more, as he utilized his space-time ninjutsu to cause his chakra trace to disappear, reappearing from the earth exactly beneath Densetsu, where he used his eye to create a vortex, warping Densetsu into his pocket dimension. Hato was able to effectively counter-attack and use Densetsu's attack against him, and chidori current is known for causing spasms and paralysis. Victory "Victory lies in the most effective measures. The most effective measures are the simplest.", Densetsu thought to himself, as in a clean stab, his katana pierced through Hato's sternum from behind. The instant the lightning chakra had paralysed and badly wounded Densetsu, he had prepared for this moment. The moment to bend the battle to his favour. When Hato had materialised under him, Densetsu had instinctively activated his generic visual genjutsu. The briefest eye contact had been made before Hato has attempted to draw him in, and this is where his simple speed had come to play. While Hato was put under the briefest Genjutsu which would have been undetectable for any combatant; he merely sucked in an illusionary image caused by Genjutsu, and had been stabbed in the back by Densetsu, who counter attacked. Since the Genjutsu was so brief, it was impossible for Hato to detect it; let alone counterattack it since both his eyes were preoccupied with Kamui's two main feats: intangibility and teleportation. Densetsu had planned to use this from a distance while Hato was captured after immobilising him, but when Hato surprisingly countered with his remaining chakra, Densetsu was forced to adapt. Densetsu was now too weak to move, only his will had enabled him to stab Hato with the katana. It was a successful hit and Hato toppled away from him, stoically holding his wound on the ground. Both men were almost completely drained and injured. "I believe I've won this...now let's save the rematch for another day, let me get you to the hospital.", Densetsu whispered hoarsely to Hato. He could barely stand, but the tendrils had taken the brunt of Hato's lightning attack. Densetsu had been electrocuted, but saved the worst of the damage. As usual, Densetsu had landed a non lethal hit. Densetsu staggered towards Hato and held out his his hand to help the latter up. "Is that enough?", he smiled. "Nope", that was all Densetsu could hear after an instantaneous jump from Hato, hitting Densetsu unconcsious in a nanosecond. Whilst Hato was on the ground, his wound had regenerated due to Hato's status as a Jinchuriki; which enables him to regenerate even deep wounds. Densetsu's own kindness had become his downfall as Hato's knee was too fast for even the cursed eyes due to the unexpected way in which it had occured. He was helping a person who did not want anything except victory. But his kindness is the reason Hato decided to spare his life. "I should probably take HIM to the hospital... Hmph," was all Hato could speak before passing out himself beside Densetsu due to his low chakra reserves. There lied two shinobi unconcsious after a battle that had left a permanent scar on the earth itself. 5000km of the ground was reduced to rubble. This was truly a battle of legends; no... Legend is an understatement. It was a battle of Gods. Category:Role-Play Category:SoloStar